quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Packer
Eric Packer was a FBI Recruit at Quantico. He committed suicide in Run after the NAT's first assignment. Early Life In 2012, Eric was a competitive archer in the Olympics. The date still unknown, it was revealed at the end of Run that Eric impregnated a 14 year old girl and took her to get an illegal abortion. She died in the process, and Eric hadn't ever told anyone about it. APPEARANCES Season One 'RUN ' When the NAT's receive their uniform, which includes getting an unarmed gun, Eric asks why it's necessary, if they're not loaded. Caleb replies that it's so they can get used to the weight of a real gun. During their conversation, Eric reveals that he was a competitive archer that impressed the judges in the 2012 Olympics. Then, the NAT's are sent to prepare their rooms, where it is shown that Eric and Caleb are roommates. Caleb walks in on Eric while changing and sees that he wore pajamas under his clothing. Eric reveals that is a Mormon, after Caleb calls him "Elder Eric", and it is a big reason as to why the FBI recruited him, because "Mormons respect authority, don't drink or take drugs, spend time in foreign countries and speak several languages". Simon Asher walks in, apparently haven heard their conversation and asks what Eric's mission is. Eric says it's Malawi, where they both then engage in a small conversation in the language. For their first assignment, the NAT's are supposed to uncover what was redacted from another's personal file within the next 24 hours. While the trainees pick who's file they wish to work with, Eric immediately tries to take his own. Seeing this, Caleb takes the file out of his hands, claiming that they cannot take their own, and walks away. Eric is then seen highly uncomfortable and distressed afterwards. On the second day, Eric is seen trying to steal his file while Caleb isn't looking. However, he doesn't get the chance because Caleb ruins his chances. While struggling to uncover the missing information, Caleb goes through all of Eric's social networks, which include his Facebook, where he's given all of his interests 5 stars and the only movie he's listed is "City Slickers", and his Instagram, where the only pictures he's posted are memes. After a brief clip of Eric doing 20 pull-ups, which suggest he is very fit, Caleb says that he's discovered the missing piece of information from Eric's file, and taunts him about it. Eric is seen as very uneasy, and anxious about what Caleb has found. Before class, Eric confronts Caleb about what he's found, where, even though he still doesn't reveal what it is, Caleb continues to taunt Eric about it. Caleb then says "he knows what he did", and Eric is shown as disturbed. Shelby Wyatt and Alex Parrish attempt to comfort him by saying the FBI already knew about whatever Caleb found out, but this seems to only upset Eric more. He's then seen glancing at the gun the NAT's were given, and looking back up at Caleb walking away. In class, the NAT's are, with the person they chose for investigation, to enter a room that is observed by the rest of the class through video cameras. There are four different cameras, including one that is an extreme close up of the owner of the file's eye. Eric asks what's the camera for, and Liam O'Connor says that eye movement and dilation are giveaways to when a person is lying. Throughout the rest of the interrogations, Caleb continues to taunt and harass Eric about the information he's uncovered, continuing to unnerve Eric. After Alex and Ryan Booth's interrogation, Caleb volunteers that they go next because Alex's unearthed information "has nothing on Eric's". On their way to the interrogation room, Caleb does not cease to harass Eric about the information he's found. This continues to increase Eric's distress and unease as they continue on. When they enter the room, Eric immediately seals off the door with a cart and pulls out a gun, shooting the FBI agent in the room, leaving him, Caleb, and the 4 cameras revealing what's going on to the other NAT's alone. Caleb then begs Eric to put down the gun, and finally reveals that he didn't find anything. He had been lying the entire time, in hopes that in their interrogation, Eric would reveal his missing information himself and Caleb would pass, as he's failed every other test the FBI has assigned, and their interrogation would be his last chance at redeeming himself. Eric repeats that he doesn't believe a word that Caleb says, and cries that he doesn't want anyone to know his secret. The FBI hurriedly run to the interrogation room to stop him, but cannot enter because of the cart he placed in front of the door. Eric then seems to have calmed down, but the gun is still in his hands. He then apologizes and says "I never thought she'd die", and shoots himself in the mouth. After his death, Miranda Shaw tells Liam that, after looking more into Eric, it was discovered that while on his mission, Eric had sex with a 14 year old Malawian girl who got pregnant. He took her to receive an illegal abortion, but, in the process, she died, and he had kept it a secret the entire time. No one, not even the FBI, had known of this, despite all of the tests, polygraphs, and etc. that Eric went through before applying to be a recruit at Quantico. Category:Deceased Characters Category:FBI Recruits